Better with Age
by Green Bunny Goddess
Summary: Buffy realizes her feelings for Riley are waning in favor of another.


Title: Better with Age

Author: Venus Blue

E-mail:

Website:

Written: August 22, 2004

Summary: Buffy realizes her feelings for Riley are waning in favor of another.

Rating: PG-13 (See note at the bottom)

Pairing: Buffy/Giles. Forgive me for the Buffy/Riley in the beginning.

Timeline: Sometime in the beginning of Season 5, around the time of The Real Me.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, blah blah blah copyright cakes.

Distribution: My site. Lists that archive. Possibly if I get really bored. Want it? Ask me. Haven't said no yet.

Author's Note: Written for manic1066 for the allthejellies Smut Ficathon. She wanted a Joyce freak-out, a Riley punch-out, and no Spike. All three requests are very much something I can live with. Much love and thanks to Meltha for the beta, and for everything.

"Buffy?"

"Yes, Giles?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh."

Taking her hand off his throat, she backed away as he leaned over to catch his breath.

"It's been far too long since we've trained," he said breathlessly. "I'm out of shape."

"Nah. You're just getting old."

Glaring, he raised himself up to full height and motioned her forward. With a slight smirk, she came at him. Sidestepping her, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her arm back, flipping her to the ground. She landed with a grunt, and he stood over her.

"Old?"

"Well-aged," she amended, leaping up and taking out his legs with a roundhouse sweep.

Landing on his back, he groaned loudly and winced, his face contorted in pain.

"Giles? Are you okay?"

"Yes," he managed, sitting up gingerly. "Just...well-aged."

Reaching out for his hand, she helped him to his feet.

"Need a break?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Maybe a short one."

They sat down on the side bench of the training room, and Giles tossed her a bottle of water. Running a towel over the back of his neck, he asked, "Did you read the books I suggested to you last week?"

"I read one of them, the one about slayer training through the ages."

"And what did you think?"

"Barbaric."

"Some of them. Others do have some merit."

"Okay, but if you come at me with bamboo shoots and a bowie knife, don't expect me to take it lightly."

Giles chuckled and took a long drink of his water.

"What does Riley think of all this training?"

Buffy sighed and stretched her back muscles.

"He's throwing his temper tantrums. He says over and over that he understands and supports me, but then in the next breath he's whining about not being able to spend time with me."

"That's to be expected. I'm sure it's terribly frustrating."

"You have no idea. I mean, I know where he's coming from with this, but..." she trailed off and stood up.

"So how's your love life, Giles?"

That brought out a full-belly laugh.

"Non-existent. But I think the nice lady at the book store down the street has been flirting with me."

"The woman with the twitch?"

"No, the one with the mole."

"Ah. She seems...nice."

Giles smiled at her and said, "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah."

As they sparred, Buffy couldn't keep her concentration. Giles took her down twice on what should have been easy blocks, and she missed a perfect opportunity to take him down.

Lowering his padded hands, he looked at her quizzically.

"Guess I'm just tired."

"We've only been training for a few hours."

"I know, but I didn't sleep well. I think I'll just go patrol, and get some rest."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he frowned and asked, "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Sun goes down in two hours, so I guess I can give Riley some attention."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Right."

She grabbed her bag and left the store.

"You really want to go here?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Just to have a look."

Riley held the door open for her, and Buffy entered the bookstore. Sweeping her eyes around, she headed towards the shelves, Riley keeping up a constant flow of conversation behind her.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could see a movie tomorrow, before you go on patrol. They have that new Kate Hudson movie at the mall, and I know you were wanting to see it."

Buffy grazed her eyes over the shelves in front of her, casually picking up one after another then returning it almost immediately, barely looking at it.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"When?"

"Buffy."

"I'm sorry, Riley, I'm distracted. What did you say?"

"You, me, movies tomorrow?"

"Sure," she mumbled, moving to the next aisle. Grabbing a book from the shelf, she headed back to the front.

"Uh, Buffy? Should I...know something?"

"What?"

He motioned to the book in her hand, and she looked down. She was holding a copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting. Looking up at his ashen face, she smiled and quickly said, "It's for a class."

"Ah."

Walking up to the register, Buffy took a good look at the woman behind the counter.

"Is this going to be all for you today?"

She nodded. The woman was attractive enough, if she got rid of that thing on her face. She had red hair, a pretty face, and a big smile.

"Ma'am?"

"What?"

"I said that's going to be $9.34."

"Oh!" Buffy pulled a $10 bill from her pocket and handed it to her. The woman gave her the change and wished her a good day. Buffy mumbled her thanks and quickly left the store.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You're acting very strange."

"I'm just tired is all."

"Want me to patrol for you?"

"Well...yes, actually. Yes, please."

He hugged her tightly, kissing her. She smiled up at him and said, "See you later."

He set off for the cemetery, and Buffy sighed deeply, heading in the opposite direction.

"Buffy? What are you doing here so late?"

"I was hoping to talk to you. Are you and Tara busy?"

"No, not at all," Willow said, opening the door so she could enter. "We just finished eating and were gonna watch a movie."

"Are you hungry?" Tara called, motioning to the white cartons of Chinese food on the table. "We have plenty left."

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Sit down. Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

Willow and Tara exchanged a look, and Tara asked, "Do you want me to..."

"No, please stay. I just need to talk to somebody."

They sat in the living room, and Buffy said, "I think...I think I want to break up with Riley."

Willow's eyes widened, and she said, "Are...are you sure?"

"I don't know! It's just...there's someone else. And I can't even stand talking to Riley anymore, and it's not fair to him."

"W-wait, you're seeing someone else?" Willow asked in a shocked voice.

"Well, no. I...it's..."

Willow frowned, and said, "This doesn't sound like you."

"I know, it's just...just recently this guy drew my attention, and now...I mean, I've known him for awhile now, but just recently I can't get him out of my mind."

"Is it Xander?" Willow asked, sitting up slightly.

"What? No! Willow! Xander is my friend, I don't think of him like that. And hello, Anya?"

"Well, I just figured..."

"It's Giles," Tara said quietly.

Buffy's head whipped around, and she asked, "How did you know?"

She smiled that quiet smile, and said, "It was only a matter of time before the two of you admitted your feelings."

"Was I that obv-the two of us?"

Tara just smiled. Willow was still looking shell-shocked, and Buffy was frozen.

"Tara," she said slowly, "are you sure?"

"Well, was I wrong about you?"

Buffy couldn't do anything but stare.

"Buffy! What are you doing here so early?"

Setting her bag down, Buffy shrugged and said, "Mom and Dawn went shopping. I just figured...it's not a problem, is it?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to have some tea. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure."

They sat at the small table, and Giles handed her a mug. Clasping it tightly in her hands, Buffy stared at the rising steam, trying to find her voice.

"Giles, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What do you think of Riley?"

Giles seemed taken aback for a moment.

"Well...I think he's a very nice gentleman. He seems to care about you, and treats you well."

Buffy said nothing, and Giles inquired, "He does treat you well, yes?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess."

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, taking a drink of the tea and yelping as she burned her tongue. He handed her a water bottle, and she drank it rapidly.

"Let's train," she said breathlessly. Giles stared at her dumbstruck.

As they sparred, Buffy thought about what Tara had said. It seemed impossible. Giles had never treated her as anything more than a daughter, or his Slayer. There was no way...

So wrapped in her thoughts was she that she misjudged a hit and sent him flying across the room. Hurrying over to him, she crouched down, her hand on his chest.

"Oh, god, Giles, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Groaning, he sat up, wincing as he felt his torso.

"I don't think anything's broken. You just bruised me some."

He smiled reassuringly at her, and she frowned. Leaning forward slowly, she kissed him softly. His lips were unyielding at first, and she began to pull back from embarrassment, when his arms encircled her, pulling her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss. Wrapping her fingers in his short hair, she lost herself in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Giles' strong hands on her hips.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Giles stared at her in obvious shock.

"Buffy, I didn't know."

"Neither did I," she murmured. "Until a few days ago."

"So...that's what the distraction's been about? The worries over Riley?"

"I don't want to hurt him, but I can't stop thinking about you, Giles."

"Oh, god," he muttered, pulling her back to him for another kiss. She moaned longingly into his mouth, her nails running up and down his back.

"I've loved you for so long," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I never thought you'd feel the same."

They sat there, limbs entangled, kissing, talking, for a long time. Finally, Giles took her face in his hands and said, "I have to tell you, as much as I love you, and I do...I won't be the other man."

"I would never do that to you. Never. I want you, and only you."

They finally stood, Buffy helping him up, and he pulled her to him tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"My mom's gonna freak."

"Do you want me there when you tell her?"

"I'm a little worried she might kill you."

"I think I'll take my chances."

Smiling up at him, she said, "This is unreal. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"You? I keep waiting to wake up alone like usual."

Rising up on her tiptoes, she gently bit the side of his neck.

"That hurt?"

"A little."

"Obviously, you're not dreaming."

Laughing, he pulled her in for yet another kiss.

"Buffy? I thought we were going to a movie."

"Um, yeah, change of plans. Come on in."

Riley entered the house slowly, looking around.

"Where's your mom?"

"She and Dawn went shopping. Have a seat."

He did so cautiously, watching her intently.

"Is something wrong?"

Sitting next to him, she leaned forward, dreading what she had to say.

"Riley, I care about you a lot, I do. But-"

"No. No, no, no, don't say that."

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you...are you breaking up with me?"

"I think it's for the best."

Riley stared at her, his shock evident.

"Is there someone else?"

Buffy frowned, and he nodded.

"That's what I thought."

He stood up, and paced the floor in front of her.

"Do I know him?"

"Riley-"

"It's Xander, isn't it?"

"What? No, it's not Xander! He's with Anya, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I thought you were with me, but I was wrong about that, too."

"It's not Xander. Look-"

"It's that guy in your poetry class. The one whose poems you took home. I knew something was going on there!"

"Riley!" she exclaimed. "It's not him, either. It doesn't matter who it is. I don't want to be with you."

"How long have you been with this other guy?"

"I'm not really with anyone."

"Fine, how long have you known you wanted to break up with me?"

"Not very long."

"Then you could change your mind!"

"I'm not going to. I'm sorry, Riley."

Looking heartbroken, he said, "Fine. I'll go."

Buffy stood then, but he held up his hand to stop any movement on her part, and headed out the front door.

"Buffy, we're home! Oh, Rupert, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Hello, Joyce," he said, a nervous smile on his face. Buffy entered the living room from the kitchen, and said, "Hey, Mom. We need to talk."

Joyce raised an eyebrow and said, "What's going on?"

"Sit down. Please?"

Dawn came in then, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Buffy said quickly. "Dawn, please do me a huge favor, and go upstairs."

The younger Summers girl groaned.

"I'm tired of being left out all the time!"

"Dawn, please?" Buffy pleaded.

"Dawn, honey, please go upstairs. Just for a little while."

"Fine. But you guys owe me."

She stomped her way upstairs, and Buffy waited until the door slammed to continue.

"I think you need to know, Mom. Riley and I broke up."

"What? Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

"No, Mom, it's fine. I broke up with him."

"Oh. Well, are you okay about it?"

"It was long past due. Really."

Joyce hugged her, and Buffy looked at Giles over her mother's shoulder. He looked like a man ready to be blindfolded before being led out to the execution squad. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"There's something else, Mom."

Pulling back from her, she looked at her for a moment.

"Oh dear. What is it? You're not pregnant, are you?"

Buffy laughed aloud.

"Oh, god, no."

Giles quietly moved into the kitchen to wait, and Buffy took a deep breath.

"There's someone else, someone that I love very much."

"So soon? That doesn't seem like you, Buffy."

"Well, it's not really soon, Mom. I've known him for awhile, and things just sort of happened."

"Is it Xander?"

"NO! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, he just seemed the natural choice."

"No, Mom, it's not Xander. It's...Giles."

Joyce stared, and from the second floor, Dawn screeched, "GILES?!"

"DAWN!"

The bedroom door slammed shut again.

"Mom?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Is this a joke?"

"No. I love him."

"Buffy, he's far too old for you."

"I'm almost 20 years old, Mom. I'm not a child. And I love him," she repeated firmly. "And Angel was far older than he is."

"And I didn't approve of him, either!" she exclaimed, her voice rising dramatically.

"Mom, please don't do this. Please don't freak."

"Well, how do you expect me to react?" she asked, her voice near hysteria now. "You tell me this, and I'm supposed to be fine with it just like that?"

"I don't expect you to be fine with it. But I need you to accept it."

"He is old enough to be your father! Is this some sort of psychological complex?"

"Mom!"

"Do you realize he is going to die far before you will? And what about children?"

"Joyce," Giles said quietly, re-entering the living room, "I realize you're upset-"

"Upset? Upset?! Rupert, how could you? I trusted you with her!"

"And neither she nor I meant for this to happen," he said as gently as he could manage. "But it did. And if you want any sort of relationship with your daughter, you will need to accept that fact."

Joyce stood abruptly, and Buffy jumped up.

"Mom, please. I'm an adult. Let me make my own choices," she pleaded.

Joyce frowned at her oldest child, but before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Walking to it briskly, she opened it to see Riley standing on the other side.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers. Is Buffy here?"

Joyce turned back to Buffy, who exchanged a look with Giles before saying, "What is it, Riley?"

"We need to talk," he said, moving to her. "I can't just let you go without trying. Whoever this other guy is, I know he can't make you as happy or love you as much as I do."

"He doesn't know?" Joyce asked.

"Know what?"

Joyce looked from Riley to Buffy, and then to Giles. Riley followed her eyes, and realization hit him.

"You're kidding me."

"Riley-" Buffy started.

"No. No way! You are not leaving me for him!"

"I'm sorry, Riley."

He was turning red with anger.

"You're leaving me for him. Him! He's old enough to have grandkids! That's disgusting!"

"I beg your pardon!" Giles stormed, his own temper rising.

"Giles, it's okay. Riley, you need to leave now."

"Well, don't come running to me when you're changing both your children's and your husband's diapers."

Rearing back, Buffy punched him, sending him flying across the living room and into the far wall.

"Get. Out," she ordered stonily, her body shaking with rage. "You have no right to say anything about Giles, you small-brained whiney little crybaby. Get out of my house NOW."

Picking himself up painfully, Riley limped to the door. He turned as though to say something else, but apparently thought better of it, and simply left.

Giles walked to Buffy and put his arms around her. He whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. That felt really good."

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. Joyce cleared her throat, and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Look," she said slowly. "I don't approve of this, but I guess it's really not my choice. You've obviously made up your mind, and I...just have to accept that."

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom?"

"I will be."

Buffy hugged her tightly, wanting to cry with relief.

They entered Giles' apartment, and he flipped the lights on.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No," she sighed, pulling his head down for a kiss. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet as he deepened the kiss.

"I want you," she whispered huskily.

"I want you, too."

He lifted her into his arms and they moved up the stairs quickly. Setting her on the bed, he leaned over her, his hand in her hair and his mouth on her neck.

Sighing contentedly, Buffy pulled him back onto the bed, laying next to him and running her hands over his back.

"You sure you want to be with someone as old as I am?" he asked with a smile in his eyes.

"I think you're just the right age," she said, mirroring his smile as she removed his glasses. "But just in case there's any doubt, maybe you should prove how young you really are."

end

There is an NC-17 version of the story, which you can find at my website. Link in header.


End file.
